Tout reconstruire
by LunaDream
Summary: Morgane était une fille extrêmement banale et ordinaire. Néanmoins elle le savait, depuis qu'elle avait reçu une lettre au blason centré d'un P, sa prochaine rentrée s'avérera totalement différente... Elle doit tout réapprendre, tout redécouvrir, y compris son destin qui pourtant tout tracé a changé sa route en l'entraînant vers des camarades plus fous les uns que les autres...


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span style="color: #994444;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" www . youtube watch ? v = Ginx7WKq5GE/span/span/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Une valise était ouverte au milieu d'une chambre d'ado. Des posters de boys bands à la mode étaient étalés sur les quatre murs, tout comme des photos de filles d'une quinzaine d'années aux sourires emplis de joie. Des bibelots de toutes sortes décoraient les étagères, ainsi que des porte-bijoux surchargés. Cette chambre aurait pu sembler tout à fait normale si les photos n'étaient pas animées, si un bâton en bois de bouleau n'était pas posé à côté de la valise qui était, elle, remplie de chaudrons./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Morgane, 15 ans, s'apprêtait à faire sa première rentrée au collège de Poudlard./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Morgane était une fille banale, avec les mêmes goûts, les mêmes rêves que la plupart des adolescentes : trouver un beau garçon, tomber amoureuse, devenir écrivain, puis voyager dans le monde entier en tenant un journal de bord. Elle était timide, mais son esprit débordait d'imagination. Elle avait les cheveux longs et noir de jais, descendant jusqu'au pilleur du dos. Elle était française mais avait dû déménager en Angleterre suite à la mutation de son père. Elle avait une petite sœur avec laquelle elle s'entendait très bien./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Oui, Morgane était une fille extrêmement banale si l'on ne faisait pas allusions aux pouvoirs magiques qu'elle possédait depuis sa naissance. En effet, la jeune fille était ce qu'on appelle une sorcière. Elle avait don de pouvoirs magiques et avait toujours fréquenté des écoles de sorcellerie contrairement à sa famille qui était, elle, moldue, c'est-à-dire dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Cette rentrée risquait donc d'être beaucoup plus compliquée que les autres pour la jeune fille qui avait dû quitter son ancien collège. Morgane était une jeune fille renfermée et avait un mal fou à se faire des amis. L'idée de devoir rester seule dans son coin à son arrivée à Poudlard l'avait hanté pendant toutes les vacances. Elle était certaine que cela se passerait le lendemain./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amies à Beauxbâtons, très peu en vérité, mais elle y tenait énormément. C'était elles qui étaient allées voir la jeune sorcière à l'époque, et non pas l'inverse, Morgane en aurait été incapable. Mais à présent, tout allait être différent. Les élèves de sa nouvelle école se connaîtraient tous entre eux, auraient tous leur petite bande, et ne porteraient sûrement aucune attention à une nouvelle élève aussi française soit-elle./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Morgane entassa ses dernières robes de sorciers dans sa valise. Cette année, elle avait été raisonnable en emmenant seulement la moitié de son armoire, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un véritable exploit de la part de la jeune femme. Elle regarda fièrement sa valise où toutes ses affaires tenaient impeccablement. Ce fût au moment de refermer ses bagages qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié la chose la plus importante : ses livres. Horreur ! Elle attrapa tous les livres de son étagère et essaya de tous les faire rentrer dans sa valise. Elle se coucha, s'assis, se teint debout dessus mais rien n'y fit./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"« Enora ! »/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Une petite tête brune se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix de petite fille./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"- Viens m'aider s'il te plait, répondit Morgane sans même lever les yeux. »/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"A deux, l'une sautant sur la valise et l'autre essayant de la fermer, elles arrivèrent enfin à boucler l'infernale malle. Morgane remercia sa sœur d'un ébouriffement de cheveux et celle-ci repartit dans le couloir en sautillant joyeusement./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"La nuit commençait à tomber par la fenêtre. Le moment qui était en train de s'écouler serait sûrement un des derniers avant le changement, avant la « nouvelle vie » de l'adolescente./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Morgane s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Tellement de questions et d'interrogations s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête qu'elle ne réussit même pas à toutes les identifier. Où étaient ses amies en ce moment ? Que faisaient-elles ? Avaient-elles déjà préparé leurs valises ? Oui, sûrement. Pensaient-elles à Morgane ? Moins sûr./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Dans quelle maison irait-elle ? Serait-elle réellement seule au monde ? Se sentirait-elle rejetée au point de devoir retourner chez elle ? A quoi ressemblait exactement Poudlard ? Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en songeant que le lendemain, à cette heure-ci, elle aurait les réponses à ses questions. Elle pourrait témoigner à ses anciennes amies que le plafond de la Grande Salle est absolument merveilleux, ou au contraire pas si terrible que ça./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Elle resta allongée ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche complètement, et elle décida après des minutes de réflexion de se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Bien évidemment, le sommeil ne vient jamais facilement lorsqu'on redoute un événement comme celui-ci./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"*****/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Le lendemain matin, Morgane n'eût pas de temps à perdre à cogiter. Elle sauta dans ses habits, avala son déjeuner et s'installa dans la voiture avec une crampe d'estomac bien présente. En attendant ses parents dans la voiture, ses pensées déprimantes revinrent la hanter quelques instants avant le départ pour Poudlard. Heureusement sa petite sœur arriva vite :/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"« Ça va Moe' ?/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"- Oui et toi ? lui demanda l'intéressée tendrement./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"- Oui... mais je suis un peu triste que tu partes. J'aimerais bien être une sorcière, comme ça, vu que j'ai l'âge, je pourrais t'accompagner à Poudlard pour que tu sois moins seule.../spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"- Viens là. » lui répondit Morgane en ouvrant ses bras afin de lui faire un câlin./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Sa sœur avait beau être parfois invivable et collante, la jeune sorcière avouait souvent qu'elle était aussi terriblement mignonne quand elle s'y mettait./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Après avoir vérifié une dizaine de fois que Morgane n'avait rien oublié, la famille Delfosse partit enfin à la gare de King's Cross avec dix minutes de retard./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Arrivés là-bas, ils se placèrent devant la mythique voie 9 ¾. Morgane fit monter sa sœur sur son chariot, sentit son cœur s'accélérer à l'idée que ce mur représentait le passage à sa nouvelle vie. Puis elle fonça dans le mur, les paupières fermées si fort que des étoiles apparurent dessous celles-ci./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une locomotive rouge écarlate laissant échapper d'épais panaches de fumée se dévoilait devant ses yeux. Des centaines d'adolescents de toutes tailles, de tout âges, couraient partout sans accorder la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Les plus jeunes étaient soit terrifiés, soit surexcités. Les plus vieux, eux, n'avait pas l'air particulièrement angoissés par leur rentrée scolaire. Seul quitter leurs parents pour rejoindre leurs amis les intéressait./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Morgane ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi tous ces élèves. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la maison dans laquelle elle irait, n'apercevait aucun visage connu. Elle se retourna vers ses parents qui la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Morgane ne leur avait jamais parlé de son inquiétude au sujet de sa rentrée pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais elle avait été à cran tout au longs de l'été et ils n'avaient pas eût beaucoup de difficultés à cerner la raison du stress permanent de leur fille aînée./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Le Poudlard Express poussa un long sifflement indiquant le départ imminent du train./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"« Bon, bah à bientôt j'espère »./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Morgane les regarda tous les trois. Sa mère, qui lui ressemblait tant par les traits du visage, qui l'avait souvent poussé dans ses décisions. Son père, si strict par moments, mais aussi si compréhensif. Et Enora, sa petite sœur, toujours avec sa gentillesse et sa joie de vivre même dans les moments les plus sombres. Elle les prit tous dans ses bras en écoutant leurs derniers conseils :/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"« Si jamais tu as des problèmes, tu pourras toujours rentrer à la maison !/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"- Tu verras, tu te feras rapidement des amis.../spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"- Fais tes devoirs régulièrement surtout !/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"- Oublie pas d'envoyer des lettres, hein Moe' ?/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"- Oui, envoie-nous une lettre dès demain pour tout nous raconter ! »/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"- Promis juré ! cria Morgane pour faire taire un peu sa famille. Je vous jure de vous écrire ! Mais laissez-moi partir sinon je vais rester sur le quai ! »/spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Elle fit une bise à ses parents pendant que sa mère essuyait rapidement ses larmes, serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras et hissa sa valise dans le train. Elle resta debout devant la porte ouverte en refoulant ses larmes devant sa famille qui lui souriait. Elle leur cria un dernier « Je vous aime ! » en les voyant agiter leurs mains en signe d'au revoir à travers la porte qui se refermait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le train démarrait en direction de Poudlard./spanbr /br /span style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Qu'allait donc lui réserver cette nouvelle école comme accueil?/span/p  
p align="center"*****/p  
p align="left"Tadam! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic, en espérant que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)/p  
p align="left"Merci de m'avoir lu!/p 


End file.
